List of programs broadcast by Boomerang
Current Programming *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *The Adventures of Puss in Boots *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018 series) *Baby Looney Tunes *Bunnicula *Camp Lazlo *Care Bears: Unlock the Magic *Chowder *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Dexter’s Laboratory *Doraemon *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz *The Flintstones *Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends *The Garfield Show *Grizzy and the Lemmings *Inspector Gadget (2015 series) *The Jetsons *LazyTown *Looney Tunes *Masha and the Bear *Mighty Mike *Monchhichi Tribe *Mr. Bean (animated series) *Mr. Magoo (2019 series) *The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show *My Gym Partner’s a Monkey *My Knight and Me *New Looney Tunes *Oggy and the Cockroaches (Season 5; seasons 1-4 are on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons) *Peanuts *Pingu in the City *The Powerpuff Girls (1998 series) *Ruby Gloom *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! *Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries *Taffy *Tom and Jerry *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014 series) *Tom and Jerry Tales *Wacky Races (2017 series) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? Upcoming Programming *Lucas the Spider *Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs! Former Programming *2 Stupid Dogs *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo *The Addams Family *The Adventures of Gulliver *Almost Naked Animals *Alvin and the Chipmunks *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan *Animaniacs *Atom Ant *Banana Splits *Batfink *The Batman *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! *Birdman and the Galaxy Trio *Buford and the Galloping Ghost *Bump in the Night *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels *Captain Planet and the Planeteers *Casper and the Angels *Casper’s Scare School *Cattanooga Cats *CB Bears *Centurions *Clue Club *Codename: Kids Next Door *The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley *Cow and Chicken *Dastardly and Muttley *Dennis the Menace *Dragons: Riders of Berk *Droopy, Master Detective *Duck Dodgers *Dynomutt *Ed, Edd ‘n Eddy *Fantastic Max *The Flintstone Kids *Fraggle Rock *Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles *Freakazoid! *Funky Phantom *Garfield and Friends *The Gary Coleman Show *George of the Jungle *Godzilla *Goober and the Ghost Chasers *Grojband *The Happos Family *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *Help! It’s the Hair Bear Bunch! *Herculoids *The Hillbilly Bears *Hokey Wolf *Hong Kong Phooey *Huckleberry Hound *Inspector Gadget (1983 series) *Jabberjaw *Johnny Bravo *Johnny Test *Jonny Quest *Josie and the Pussycats *Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space *The Jungle Bunch *Justice League *Justice League Unlimited *Krypto the Superdog (Moved to Cartoonito) *The Kwicky Koala Show *Laff-A-Lympics *The Land Before Time (2007 series) (Moved to Cartoonito) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *Lippy the Lion *The Looney Tunes Show *Magilla Gorilla *Matt’s Monsters *MGM *Mike, Lu and Og *Mr. Magoo *The Mr. Men Show *Ned’s Newt *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries *Numb Chucks *Pac-Man *Paw Paws *Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *Peter Potamus and So-So *Pink Panther *Pink Panther and Pals *Pinky and the Brain *Pixie and Dixie *Pokémon (Moved to Disney Channel now in Disney References in December 26, 2015) *Popeye *Pound Puppies (1986 series) *Powerpuff Girls Z *Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville *Richie Rich *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-A-Long *Ruff and Reddy *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Samurai Jack *Scaredy Squirrel *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated *The Scooby-Doo Show *The Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show *Sealab 2020 *Secret Squirrel *Shaun the Sheep *Sheep in the Big City *Shirt Tales *Sidekick *Skatoony *The Smurfs *Snagglepuss *The Snorks *Sonic Boom *Space Ghost and Dino Boy *Speed Buggy *Stickin’ Around *Superfriends *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron *Teen Titans *Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales *Thundarr the Barbarian *Time Squad *Tiny Toon Adventures *Top Cat *Underdog *Unikitty *Valley of the Dinosaurs *Wacky Races (1968 series) *Wait ‘till your Father Gets Home *Yo Yogi! *Yogi Bear *Yogi’s Space Race *Yogi’s Treasure Hunt Category:Programming Category:Lists